Julia
by Cirque du Lune
Summary: As I gazed at her sleeping face, suddenly, memories, memories that I was sure weren’t mine, came flooding back . . . Saix/OC; Rated T to be safe for later on.


**Julia**

*

_Kingdom Hearts. Saix/OC. Lune owns Julia, but we do not own Saix, or any other character here. Saix and the rest (except for Julia) are owned by Square-Enix. Sad, sad._

*

I walked down the hallways, towards the meeting area. I was going to get sent to a mission, no doubt. I sighed. Today, felt, strange. Unexplainable, but... Anyway, I soon arrived to my destination. Superior was waiting for me.

"VII," he said, "I will be brief with you so that the mission will be finished quickly. I have located this girl. She has a very strong heart, a very strong heart indeed." he told me.

"What are your plans, Superior?" I asked.

"She will make a fine addition to the Organization, I presume." he said, nodding to himself.

"Oh." I said, not knowing how to react.

"She will be found in a small clearing in a small, unfamiliar world full of trees and grass." he said. He opened a portal, then turned to look at me. "Your objective is to turn her into a nobody." he told me. "Do you understand?" he asked.

"I understand, Superior." I replied

"Good. Now, go." he commanded. And with that, I walked toward the portal, and the last views of the Castle and the Superior faded behind me.

As I stepped out of the portal, trees and grass filled my sight. The world seemed deserted, as if no one was present. I walked idly toward a certain direction, as if someone was guiding me.

A small wooden cabin had been there, presumably where I was to be sent. The night sky made it slightly difficult to see, but its darkened outline made out where it was ground. Sighing, I moved forward to my destination.

It was a placid place, not a sound coming from the inside. Figuring how I should do my mission, I thought of how to get in. Going through the front door would be just as foolish, so I hopped on to the balcony of the house.

And at last, I was inside the wooden cabin.

Walking idly, I never seemed to notice anything new, as if I had been to this place before. All the things seemed very familiar, and, ironically, I don't even recall being here in the first place. Still. My mission had to be done. Slowly, I opened the nearest door and started to search for this girl . . .

And she was here, lying down on her bed, asleep. Her face shone in the light of the moon, with her beauty drawing me closer. But it wasn't just that. I had this strange feeling . . . that I had met this woman . . . before . . . As I gazed at her sleeping face, suddenly, memories, memories that I was sure weren't mine, came flooding back…

_-Flashback-_

She was there, by the ocean waves, playing gleefully in the water. Her eyes were of seashell blue, which shimmered in the light of the sun. A radiant smile spread across her face as the wind blew through her hair. She was enjoying herself at the cooling waves of the water.

_But something terrible happened. As she swam further, a wave somehow struck her, making the ocean floor, which she stood on an invisible surface. I knew I had to do something._ _Carrying all my might, I dove right into the ocean waves, swimming towards her drowning figure. I didn't stop until I was able to reach her, to save her._

_As I came to her figure, I took her to my side and swam back as fast as I could to the shore . . .__She looked so frail, so fragile.... yet, strong and brave.... I looked at her once more before leaving her, lying on the sandy shore, a safe distance away from the waves, and gave a silent goodbye..._

_-End Flashback-_

That was it. I knew her. I _have_ seen her before. But . . . Not me entirely. It was my other, Ias.

She stirred. I backed up against the wall, not knowing what to do. It was too late. She woke up and saw me.

There was a brief, awkward moment of silence between us. Then, she spoke.

"Hello, Ias."

* * *

L/N: Ehh, this was the fault of a meme that I did. I did an Organization XIII Music meme, then Saix got the song Julia by The Beatles . . . So there.

C/N: This is just the prolouge, by the way. Wait for the next chappie. Someday soon, we guess . . . Anyways, just wait. Thank you for reading.


End file.
